O Erro
by DarqAge
Summary: Em seus últimos momentos de vida, Claire reflete sobre o erro que cometera, o erro que a impediria de passar seus melhores momentos ao lado da pessoa que ama por toda a eternidade.


_Claire!_

Sim, este é o meu nome. Era eu quem Leon estava chamando. Aquele tom de voz preocupado e desesperado saia de sua boca por minha causa. Todos os disparos de sua pistola atingiam a criatura por esta ter me deixado no chão, sangrando, morrendo.

_Claire!_

Sua voz parecia estar mais distante assim como o som dos passos dele vindo até mim. Não tinha muito tempo, esta seria minha única e última chance de contar a ele. De lhe dizer tudo o que sentia ao vê-lo. De fazê-lo saber de como este homem era especial para mim. Aquele pensamento era o único presente em minha cabeça. A única coisa que queria fazer naquele momento de desespero, não somente meu, mas também desse homem segurando em minha mão pedindo ajuda.

_Aguente firme!_

Novamente escutei sua voz, parecia estar tão longe apesar de ele estar bem ao meu lado. Não tinha mais muito tempo. Eu tinha que contar. Aquele era definitivamente o agora ou nunca. Apertei sua mão entre meus dedos com toda a força que tinha, usando a pouca energia que ainda me restava para chamar sua atenção. Minha visão havia escurecido, mal podia vê-lo e saber se olhava para mim. Tudo o que consegui identificar naquela escuridão fora seu formato corporal. Leon era um homem forte e muito bonito. Tentei gravar seu rosto em minha mente, sua expressão séria, seu olhar profundo, seu sorriso raro.

_Claire?_

Ele percebeu. Aquela era a minha chance. Minha última chance. Abri minha boca para falar. Minha voz não saia. A dor era insuportável, mal conseguia mover meus lábios para tentar me comunicar. Ao invés da frase simples e de um significado tão belo, da minha garganta saiu um som no qual até eu própria estranhei. Parecia ser uma espécie de grito preso tentando esforçar-se para escapar.

Eu não consegui. Eu falhei.

Não neste exato momento. Não no meu leito de morte. Eu falhei há muitos anos. Há muito tempo. Eu deveria saber que isso um dia aconteceria. Eu deveria ter aproveitado o tempo que tive ao invés de tê-lo jogado fora o adiando, adiando, adiando. Sempre acreditando que o veria de novo e algum dia teria coragem de contar a ele.

Como fui idiota ao pensar nisso.

_Vai ficar tudo bem, fique calma._

Gostaria de poder acreditar nas suas palavras, gostaria de pensar positivo e que realmente tudo fosse melhorar, mas eu sabia que isso não era verdade. Ele mentia. Pude sentir a insegurança no que dissera, era tão evidente quanto seu tom de voz mais elevando e tão perceptível quanto a sua pressa também expressa através dela.

A mão que o segurava estava começando a perder a sensibilidade, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil de sentir sua presença. Escutar o que ele dizia se tornava uma tarefa, antes simples, quase impossível. Aos poucos eu começava a me sentir separada dele e do resto do mundo enquanto agonizava nos braços daquele homem, engasgada em meu próprio sangue numa busca desesperada pelo oxigênio.

A minha vontade de viver estava clara como a luz do sol que se recusava a iluminar naquele dia chuvoso. Engraçado como este clima combinava tanto com meus sentimentos, era como nos filmes, mas diferente da maioria que possuía um final feliz. Este seria o meu triste destino, partir daqui sem ter a maravilhosa experiência em ter a pessoa que eu mais amava ao meu lado.

Posso ser considerada durona demais para querer esse tipo de compromisso e admito, eu realmente não queria por puro medo de perder essa pessoa especial, por medo dela não ser o que eu imaginava, uma desilusão. Agora meu maior temor era nunca passar por essa vida amorosa. Até este exato momento, não fazia ideia de como isso faria falta para mim. Se eu tivesse tentado, pelo menos...

_Claire, eu..._

Senti seus dedos percorrendo minha bochecha e deslocando os fios de cabelo presentes em meu rosto, minha reação foi fechar os olhos. O que tentei demonstrar ainda não sei, minha falsa calma perante a situação na qual me encontrava, talvez? Momentos depois, tornei a abrir meus olhos novamente, estavam levemente arregalados de surpresa e não somente de medo como antes. Na verdade, aquilo que Leon acabara de me dizer havia, de certa forma, apaziguado meu coração partido.

Pelo que narrei, posso aparentar ter sentido tristeza, todavia tudo o que sentia era puro desespero. Sentimento esse que infelizmente não se fora até meu coração parar de funcionar junto com todo meu organismo agora isento de sua alma, nem mesmo aquela frase, a última que escutei em minha vida na qual ficaria marcada em mim para sempre foi capaz de acabar com ele.

_Claire, eu te amo._


End file.
